Horizon Line
by Athena Caruso
Summary: [Alternate Universe][Shoujo-Ai] I'm back! This story is about Fuu in Tokyo, still incorporating the characters from Cephiro, but in an alternate universe. A more relaxed look on life for the Magic Knights.


HORIZON LINE 

Rated: PG-13

CATERGORY: Shoujo-Ai, Alternate Universe. 

   Hey everyone! I'm back! I was so intrigued a while ago reading some of the Magic Knight Rayearth fanfiction on here, so I got my motivation back. People probably have forgotten who I am…that's okay. (I wrote the MKR Songbook, Emerald Sovereign etc) New beginnings. I'm a much better writer now, so this is awesome. Sorry if they seem slightly OOC. 

If you don't like Shoujo-ai, leave. 

Note: Fuu and Ferio…are more of "friends with privileges" in this fic.

--CHAPTER 1-- 

                  Fuu sat at her kitchen table, Kuu across the table doing the daily crossword. It was a sleepy Sunday morning, and most of Fuu's friends were still asleep…including Umi. 

          "Nee-chan, what's a 3-letter word for a passionate act of love? I keep thinking kiss-"

              Fuu looked at her apple juice swirling in the glass, "Sex."

            Kuu dropped her pen and looked at her little sister like she had grown a second head, "Fuu! How obscene…hey! That fits!"

               The two laughed, and Kuu continued to ask her younger sibling to see if she could spew any other correct words. Their fun continued for quite a while until the phone rang.

              Fuu finished off her apple juice, "I'll get it Onee-chan," she said as she grabbed the white phone on the wall behind her. 

                "All right! I have more questions for you, though!"

            Fuu smiled at her and picked up the phone, "Hello, Hououji residence."

               "Hey Fuu! It's me! Hikaru!" A giddy voice said on the other side.

                     "Oh! Good morning Hikaru-san! How are you?"

                 "I'm awesome, Fuu! Umi's here too and she wants to say hi! … HEY FUU!" The voice changed.

             Fuu felt a wave of jealousy pass over her, "Oh! Hey Umi-san…"

                 "You don't sound enthusiastic to hear from me!" Umi said in a slightly mocking voice.

                       "No, I'm fine." The cloud of jealousy continued to loom. 

                "Oh…err, Hikaru's stealing the phone again!" 

            Kuu sat on the other side of the kitchen table, looking at her sister. Watching slowly as her happiness faded over the phone, wondering what was bothering her. 

                  "All right…I'll talk to you later then. Have a good day you two, bye," Fuu put the phone gently back on its cradle and looked down at the empty glass. 

              "Is there something wrong Fuu?"

                 Fuu shook her head, "I'm going to the library…Tell mother I've gone and I'll be back in an hour or so."

                Kuu watched her sister get up and put on a sweater, and leave, "Something's biting her, and I've got to find out!"

          Fuu strolled down the street in a pale green, velvet skirt and a dark green and blue sweatshirt. Her glasses hiding her somewhat maddened eyes. Her golden curls blew in the gentle spring breeze and the wind of passing cars. 

               "Hey! Fuu!" The voice of a young man called behind her.

           Fuu turned to where the voice was coming from and a boy with emerald green hair and his golden eyes like the sun looked down on her. 

                  "Ferio!" Fuu said with a bit of a surprise in her voice. 

                The two met in a warm embrace. When they released, Fuu stared up at Ferio and he down at her.

                   "Fuu-chan, how are you? Long time no talk!"

                 Fuu moved some of the hair out of her face, "I'm okay, and you Ferio?"

                     "I'm great! I got into Tokyo U!"

                  Fuu beamed, like Ferio was her own creation…although he could never be, "That's wonderful Ferio! I'm so proud of you!"

                     "Yeah! I feel smart! It's all thanks to you Fuu-chan!"

              The two bounced in the street giddily, and hugged again. Ferio motioned to a nearby coffee shop where they could stop and have some decent conversation. They walked in and play-shoved each other at the cashier. They both got some coffee and sat in the furthest back table. 

                      "So, Fuu-chan, what have you been up to lately?"

               Fuu always knew that she could confide in Ferio, "Plotting the mass destruction of Tokyo."

                    Ferio smiled, "Again? What happened now?"

                  "Well, I'm feeling jealous again! I have no idea why…" Fuu took a sip of her coffee. 

                       Ferio picked up a sugar packet and slowly stirred it into his coffee, "Is it about…you know whom?"

                 Fuu sighed, "Can't we give her a nickname?"

                       "Donkey." 

                     She stared unimpressed at Ferio, "…No, something a little better."

                    "Fluffy Puff."

                        Fuu let out a small chuckle, "I guess that fits. Yes, it's about _Fluffy Puff_ again."

                 Ferio smiled and moved some of the hair out of Fuu's face again, "Don't you think you should tell her?"

                    Fuu sat up straight and shook her head, "Never." 

                      "Never?"  
                      "Never." 

         Ferio put his arm around Fuu, which made her cheeks turn slightly pink. Fuu began to curl over, frustrated within herself. 

                "Ferio-kun…can we talk somewhere more private?"

              Ferio looked at her and realized that she was hurting on the inside again, "Do you want to come over?"

                  Fuu looked down, "…I don't want to lie to my parents, I said I was going to the library, but I'll go. I need to get this off my back."

         Ferio picked up his jacket and they walked out. Fuu's mind was completely ignoring the surrounding world, what was happening around her…the only things that mattered was what she was feeling. Ferio had his own apartment, only two blocks away from Fuu's house. 

              As they entered, Fuu stood like a drone at the door. Still lost within herself, she looked up at Ferio and saw him looking at her slightly worried.

               "Fuu-chan, come on. Now you can tell me…"

                    Fuu sighed, "I don't like how I feel about Umi…"

                Ferio walked back to where Fuu was standing, and hugged her tightly, "Fuu…come on. I know it's hard…"

                   "Why am I feeling this way, Ferio?"

                         "You can't help it Fuu…you were born with it. You know it's like that…"

                    "…Someone told me I could change…" Fuu said looking at the wooden floors.

                        Ferio hugged her even tighter and Fuu, eventually squeezed back. 

                    "I don't like being in love with her…but I do at the same time…"

                 Hikaru and Umi sat outside of the Shidou residence staring at the passing cars. The sky had clouds spotted randomly overhead, and the spring breeze made the morning perfect. 

                       "I'm bored Umi, what do you want to do?" Hikaru said leaning lazily against her front door.

                   Umi yawned, "No idea Hikaru."

                 The two continued to sit and pretended to brainstorm as to what they were going to do. Hikaru suddenly sat up, which scared Umi. 

                       "Hey! Umi! Let's go see Fuu-chan!"

                    Umi looked to the nearby forest, "I don't know…she didn't seem happy to talk to me on the phone this morning…"

                   Hikaru just grabbed Umi's hand, "Come on! It'll be fun!" 

                      Umi got her rear end off of Hikaru's front step and followed the hyperactive red-head. They walked for a while, until the sun had moved overhead which meant it was noon. Hikaru felt slightly guilty for interrupting them during lunch but she rang the doorbell.

                Kuu came to the door, "Oh! Hey you two!" 

                   Umi smiled, "Hey Kuu-san."

                 "Good afternoon Kuu-san! Is Fuu home?"

                     Kuu had an awkward expression appear on her face, "Actually no she's not. She's been gone for a while…she said she was going to the library."

                   Umi panicked slightly, "By herself?"

                     "Yeah, she usually does. It's just down the street."

             Hikaru and Umi looked down the street to see a large white building with columns at the bottom of a hill and an intersection. But as they did they saw a figure moving towards them, they focused on it and realized it was Fuu.

               Kuu laughed, "Oh what do you know, here's the bold heroine now."

                   Umi looked slightly worried, _"What am I supposed to say? She sounds furious at me, and I have no idea why!"_

              Fuu looked up from the sidewalk to notice Umi and Hikaru standing at her front gate; a little shaken she pretended to not notice them. But Umi and her made eye contact, and Fuu stopped walking and just stared at Umi. Umi locked gaze with Fuu, without noticing. The two girls broke the gaze and Fuu just walked up to the two and her sister.

               "Fuu-chan! Where have you been? I know you love the library, but you've never stayed for this long!" Kuu said hugging her sister. 

              Fuu smiled, "I saw Ferio, we just decided to hang out for a while…"

                   Kuu nudged her sister, but Fuu didn't blush. The two were about to walk in, when Fuu motioned for Hikaru and Umi to come in for a snack and stay for a while…to be polite.

              Umi and Hikaru entered in Fuu's rather large house, and spotted what Fuu liked to call "The music room", and it had three instruments; one which slightly stood out- an acoustic guitar. 

                 "Who plays the guitar?" Hikaru asked no one in particular.

                         Fuu turned from her spot beside the refrigerator, slightly in a daze staring at Umi. 

                     "Fuu-chan?"

                         Fuu gasped out of embarrassment and turned back to the fridge and got some drinks for all of them, "Oh. Sorry, what was the question?"

                   Hikaru walked over to the kitchen from the front hallway, "Who plays the guitar?"

                      Fuu looked down at the pop cans, "Oh, me." 

                Umi looked up with a big smile on her face, "That's so cool Fuu-chan!"

                     "Oh! Thank you Umi-san…" Fuu said with a slight blush on her face.

           Hikaru had a devilish though cross her mind, she drank some of her pop then proceeded to con Fuu.

                  "Fuu…do you want to play a song for us?"

                        Umi looked at Hikaru, then at Fuu who seemed hesitant.

                    Fuu ended up shaking her head, "The guitar needs tuning…"

                        Hikaru hung her head in disappointment, "Oh well! Maybe next time."

               The three girls chatted for a while in the kitchen, until the clock struck 3:30 PM. Hikaru and Umi apologized but they had to leave before Hikaru's brothers wondered where they went. Fuu waved and watched the two as they walked down the road from her kitchen…

             "Umi-chan…" Fuu said staring at her walk with Hikaru over the small hill in the road and then around the corner.

              "Sayonara…" 

******

   It's been a while since I wrote a Magic Knight Rayearth Fanfic…this was difficult ^^; Read and Review? 


End file.
